Graduation
by teej.318
Summary: The first new entry in my Fosters series that follows John Adams Foster, we find John, Callie and Brandon on their high school graduation day. And John has something huge planned for the party afterward...


Lena glanced around, still finding no sign of Brandon or Callie. They hadn't shown up for their graduation ceremony yet, and Lena was running out of excuses to get the ceremony started. She had only been principal of Anchor Beach for about a month, and she was nervous about everything going perfectly, but found it difficult to even concentrate without Brandon or Callie being there. Lena walked up to John, who was standing in line and had left open spots for Callie and Brandon to fill when they walked up to the stage to get their diplomas.

"Any word?" John asked.

"Nothing," Lena replied. "I guess we're going to have to get started. Oh, I'm so nervous," she added in a quiet tone so that nobody else would hear her.

"You're gonna do great, Mama," said John, giving her a warm smile. "I know it!"

Lena grinned. "Thanks, honey. I don't know what I would do without you helping me prepare last night."

"Just remember what I said, stay calm and just look at Mom or the rest of the family if you get nervous."

Lena nodded and then walked to the front of the stage. She took her position at the podium and looked around at the crowd of people who had gathered for the ceremony. It was a large group of people, with family and friends from all over sitting in the audience. Lena took a few deep breaths, listening to the waves of the ocean before she finally spoke.

"Welcome, students, parents, friends and especially our graduating senior class," Lena said, glad the nervousness she felt wasn't showing itself in her tone. "We are so proud of each and every one of you. What you've accomplished over these past four years…"

Suddenly, Lena stopped as she looked down the center of the aisle and saw Brandon and Callie running down it to get it line. All heads turned to face the two, who both ignored the looks as they hurried to join John.

"You know what?" said Lena, sounding much more confident now that all three of her graduating children were together. "I, uh, I did write a speech, and I worked really, really hard on it. But I've got three kids graduating today. And while very thoughtful, my speech doesn't really do justice to everything I want to say to them, and to the rest of my family sitting out there in the audience," she said, pointing at Stef, the twins, Jude, John's twin Jack and his family and John's boyfriend, Noah, "and to each and every one of you students who...You all feel like my kids, one way or the other. So, uh, I'm just gonna make it up as I go."

Lena paused for a moment as she gathered her thoughts before plowing on.

"These seniors, my first graduating class as principal, will always hold a special place in my heart." Lena glanced at John, who smiled at her and nodded. "And when I think about everything we have gone through together, to arrive where we are today, it makes one thing really clear to me. There are so many roads to take to get to where you want to be in life.

"Life ain't easy...it's gonna hit you hard. It's gonna put challenges in your path. It's gonna take your all kinds of places, sometimes giving you what you want, sometimes, what you need. Which might just be a kick in the ass. The trick is to enjoy the journey. And a big part of that depends on who you travel with.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but that's one thing I got absolutely, positively, exactly right."

Again, Lena paused for a moment to catch her breath before she continued.

"My family is my world," she said as her voice started to break. "And they have made this ride so joyful and so beautiful, so crazy and messy and...perfect.

"So thank you all. Thank you all so much for taking this journey with us all. And remember: it's not where you come from, it's where you belong. And no matter where this life takes you next, always know that you have a home here at Anchor Beach."

At this, the audience cheered for Lena, who then announced the first name of the graduating class. John turned to Brandon and Callie and spoke so only they could hear him.

"Nice of you both to show him," he said with a grin. "What kept you?"

"Got held up," Brandon replied.

"At least we made it," added Callie.

"Yeah, otherwise Mama would've had to kill you for missing her first graduation as principal," said John. Callie giggled but lightly slapped him on the shoulder. John grinned.

It wasn't long before it was Brandon's turn to walk the stage. He walked toward Lena as she announced his next plans.

"Brandon Foster, Musician's Institute!"

Several cheers echoed through the audience. John could hear the whole family cheering on Brandon over the yells of everyone else. Brandon walked to Lena, who handed him his diploma before she pulled him into a hug. She broke apart the hug and flipped Brandon's tassel to the left for him before she let him continue on.

"Callie Adams Foster, UCSD Five Year Law Program!" Lena announced as Callie walked forward. She hesitated, unsure if she had heard Lena correctly. John gasped audibly, just as surprised as Callie was at this news.

Lena hugged Callie before handing her the diploma.

"I got a call from UCSD about an hour ago," Lena explained just loud enough for John to hear. "I guess that professor really did go to bat for you." Lena chuckled as she turned Callie's tassel to the left. "Congratulations, honey!"

"Thank you!" Callie replied as tears fell down her face.

"I love you!" Lena exclaimed as Callie walked off stage, looking toward the rest of the family, who were cheering her on loudly.

Lena turned to John, who smiled at her as she took a deep breath.

"John Adams Foster, San Diego State University!"

John walked forward, doing his best to focus on making it to Lena without tripping over his feet. In moments, he had reached her and could see Lena's tears up close. She handed him his diploma before she threw her arms around him.

"I'm so proud of you, honey!" she said as they broke apart. "I love you so much, John! Your Mom and Dad would be so proud of you!"

"Thank you!" John replied as he started to cry, but he kept smiling. He turned to the audience and waved at the rest of the family, who were cheering as loudly as they could.

* * *

That night, everyone had gathered in the backyard. It was no easy feat with Moms, all six of the kids, Connor, Mike, Ana, Robert, David, Margaret, Jack, Noah and Noah's mother Nicole all having gathered to celebrate. Somehow, they all managed to squeeze into the backyard around the long dining table, which was just large enough for them all to crowd around.

Everyone had gathered food when Stef and Lena stood up, holding up their wine glasses.

"Well, everyone, they've done it!" Stef said."Three of our babies have graduated from Anchor Beach!" At this, everyone cheered loudly.

"We're so proud of all three of you," added Lena. "This is such a special moment for you all and for us as a family. But I think we've done enough talking today, so let's hear from the graduates about their future plans! Brandon?"

Everyone cheered for Brandon, who stood up awkwardly to give his speech.

"This is a kinda difficult time," he said. "As most of you know, my dear girlfriend passed of leukemia just the other day. It was hard to go to graduation without her there, but I knew I'd regret it if I didn't go, so I bucked up and did it. But as for the future, I'm excited to attend the Musician's Institute, where I'll be working on scoring music for films and television shows. I'm pretty pumped and I'm excited to get started!"

Everyone clapped as Brandon sat back down, blushing heavily.

"Callie?" prompted Stef.

Callie also stood up awkwardly as the cheering died down.

"I didn't even know what my plans were until Mama told me UCSD had accepted me into their program!" she exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh. "It's a five-year law program that lets me work on both a general college degree and a law school program at the same time. It'll help save money and it'll get me through to the bar exam faster than I would in a traditional program. It's both exciting and terrifying, but I think I'll be up to the challenge."

"Yes, you will!" said Lena as everyone cheered loudly and Callie sat back down. "John?"

John stood up and winked at Stef and Lena, who both nodded curtly at him, unnoticed by anyone else.

"Well, as most of you probably, I'm spending the summer in New York City interning at ACN before I'll come back in the fall to attend San Diego State," John explained. "I'll be majoring in mass communications and political science. I plan on working on the student newspaper while I'm there and also working on some creative writing projects when I get free time."

John hesitated and glanced over at Stef and Lena, who both nodded at him.

"But aside from that, I'd like to get started on another chapter of my life tonight," John said, suddenly feeling nervous. "Tonight, I'm surrounded by family and friends and the great love of my life," he said, patting Noah on the shoulder. "It's not something I get to have often, which is why I feel this is the perfect time for me to do this."

At that, John kneeled on the ground, pulling out a small box from his pocket. Callie and Mariana squealed excitedly as John opened the box and held up a ring to Noah, who had a look of shock etched onto his face.

"Noah Walker, you've made me the happiest person on the planet," John said, his voice close to tears. Noah reached out with one of his hands and held onto John' free hand as he used the other one to cover the fact that tears were falling down his face. "I have loved every moment of our time together. You've helped turn me into a better person and you've done it all with love. I can't imagine my life without you now, Noah. I love you so much and I want to go on my life adventure with you by my side. Will you marry me, Noah?"

There was a tense silence for about half a second as everyone waited for Noah to respond. He seemed unable to find the words, so he simply nodded as he cried. John smiled at him and took the ring out of the box, putting the box back in his pocket.

"Is that a yes?" John asked slyly, smiling at Noah's expression.

"Of course it's a yes!" Noah replied loudly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Thank god," John said as he stood up from kneeling and hugged Noah tightly. The two remained embraced for several seconds as everyone else cheered them on. Finally, they broke apart and John held Noah's hand and put the ring onto his left ring finger. When it was in place, they smiled at each other and everyone applauded them again as the fiances kissed each other. Finally they sat down and held each other's hands.

"Sorry, Brandon and Cal," John said once the cheering had died down. "I didn't mean to steal your thunder, there, but I had to do it with everyone here!"

"All the more reason for you to do it, honey," Lena said as she and Stef stood up. "Well, I think a toast is in order. To Brandon, Callie and John: congratulations on your high school graduation," she said, gesturing with her wine glass.

"And to John and Noah: to the start of a happy life together," said Stef.

Everyone raised their glasses, cheering loudly again as John and Noah turned to each other, smiling.

"Did I get you?" John asked with a laugh.

"Hell yeah you did," Noah replied. "That was the best surprise I could've hoped for. I love you," he said as he kissed John again.

"I love you, too."


End file.
